callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Non-Playable Character
A Non-Playable Character, or NPC, is any character not controlled by the player. These characters are controlled by the computer and are scripted to do certain actions (e.g. die, talk, run) not usually controllable by the player, except in certain instances and games to a degree. These actions are sometimes critical to the storyline. NPC's have been featured in all ''Call of Duty'' games and are part of the building blocks that make up a game. Notable NPCs in the Call of Duty series ''Call of Duty'' *Foley *Moody *Elder *Price *Maj. Ingram *Sgt. Waters *Maj. Zubov *Pavlov *Sgt. Borodin ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *Commissar Durasov *Puskov *Sgt. Starkey *Sgt. Dehart *Sgt. Church ''Call of Duty 2'' *Volsky *Commisar Letlev *Leonov *Cpt. Price *Pvt. MacGregor *Randall *Pvt. McCloskey *Braeburn ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *Sgt. Hawkins *Bloomfield *Sgt. Kelly *Pvt. Denley *Cpl. Smith *Cpt. Delaney ''Call of Duty 3'' *McCullin *Mike Dixon *Huxley *Pvt. Guzzo *Cpl. Keith *Maj. Ingram *Pierre LaRoche *Isabelle DuFontaine *Marcel *Lt. Robiechauld *Callard *Pvt. Baron *Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz *Cpl. Joakim "Lucky Ruud" Rudinski *Sgt. Łukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski *Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan *Gen. Richter ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered'' *Gaz *Capt. MacMillan *Pvt. Wallcroft *Sgt. Griffen *Mac *Lt. Vasquez *Griggs *Capt. Pelayo *Massey *Pvt. Roycewicz *Sniper Team Two *Sgt. Kamarov *Nikolai *Khaled Al-Asad *Imran Zakhaev *Viktor Zakhaev *Captain John Price (only playable in All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill). ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Sullivan *Cpl/Sgt. Roebuck *Pvt. Polonsky *Pvt. Koopman *Laughlin *Landry *Booth *Harrington *Maj. Gordon *Sgt. Reznov *Sgt. Daletski *Pvt. Chernov *Commisar Markhov *Gen. Amsel ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Gen. Shepherd *Pvt. McCord *Overlord *Warlord *Capt. Price *Ghost *Meat *Scarecrow *Royce *Rook *Toad *Peasant *Worm *Archer *Maj. Petrov *Oxide *Disciple *Alejandro Rojas *Rojas's assistant *Robot *Zach *Makarov *Viktor *Kiril *Anatoly *Lev *Raptor *Wade ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Grigori Weaver *Frank Woods *Joseph Bowman *Terrance Brooks *Crosby *Maj. Gen. Nikita Dragovich *Col. Lev Kravchenko *Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko *Daniel Clarke *Friedrich Steiner *Sergei Kozin *Fidel Castro *Castro's Double *VC Bookie *Russian Roulette Interrogator *Belov *Vikharev *Nevski *Tvelin *George A. Romero *Harris *Castro's Mistress *Yared *Swift *Kaylor *Fulsang *Shabs *Fletcher *Maestas *Drew *Aziz ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Soap (only playable in Prologue). *Kamarov *Grinch *Truck *Sandman *Makarov *Volk *Waraabe *Sabre *Faucon *Tueur *Sgt. Anton Federov *Leonid Pudovkin *Boris Vorshevsky *Alena Vorshevsky *Pavel Morozov *Vasili Zhukov *Bogdan Sokolov *Anya Kovaleva *Gator *Worm *Thumper *Grizzly *McCoy *Carter *SEAL Leader *The Doctor *Overlord *Wallcroft *Griffen *MacMillan *Alexi ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Mike Harper *Javier Salazar *Jason Hudson (only playable in Pyrrhic Victory) *Jonas Savimbi *Crosby *Admiral Briggs *Erik Breighner *Tian Zhao *Mullah Rahman *Col. Lev Kravchenko *Viktor Reznov *Manuel Noriega *Chloe "Karma" Lynch (only playable optionally in Second Chance) *Josefina Menendez *ISI Leader *DeFalco *Mark McKnight *David Petraeus *Bosworth *Chen *Jones *Samuels *Johnson *Anderson *M. Shadows *Synyster Gates *Johnny Christ *Zacky Vengeance *Arthur *Bus Driver Call of Duty: Ghosts *Keegan P. Russ *David "Hesh" Walker *Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker (only playable in Legends Never Die) *Thomas A. Merrick *Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson *Kick *Neptune *Gabriel T. Rorke *Riddian "Grim" Poe *Chris "Torch" Green *Collins *Kyra Mosley *Ryan *Victor H. Ramos *Diego Almagro Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Gideon *Cormack *Ajani *President of the United States *Samuel Abidoyo *Jonathan Irons *William "Will" Robert Irons *Ilona *Joker *Juarez *Carter *Michaels *Rivers *Torres *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze *Pierre Danois *Alex Cos *Ted Bock *"Kingpin" McDonnell *Davis *Knox *Guardian 5 *Jackson *Daniels ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' *Jacob Hendricks *John Taylor *Rachel Kane *Sebastian Diaz *Sarah Hall *Peter Maretti *Dylan Stone *Yousef Salim *Sebastian Krueger *Xavier Hirtzel *Corvus *Goh Xiulan *Goh Min *Danny "Blackjack" Li *Jae Xiong *Abasi Hakim *Zeyad Khalil Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *Nora Salter *E3N "Ethan" *Usef Omar *Salen Kotch *Akeel Min Riah *Caleb Thies *Vlad Derhachov *Fredrick Raines *Audrey "Mac" MaCallum *Sean Brooks *Todd Kashima *Laura Gibson *Maynard "Griff" Griffin *Victor "Gator" Diallo *Evelynn "Boats" Sotomura *Maureen Ferran *Sipes *Tee Call of Duty: WWII *Robert Zussman *William Pierson *Joseph Turner *Drew Stiles *Frank Aiello *Augustine Perez (only playable in "Collateral Damage") *Cpl. Howard *Col. Davis *Arthur Crowley *Vivian *Camille "Rousseau" Denis (only playable in "Liberation") *Karl Fischer *Paul Thomas Daniels (illusion) *Anna *Erica *Heinrich *Metz *Oberst Huber *Oberst Baumann *Oberst Keller *Oberst Sauer *Rabson *Abrams *Pool *Pvt. Jones *Sgt. Marks *German Tank Commander *Murphy *Pvt. Roger *Pvt. Briggs *Claude *Jeanne Category:Gameplay mechanics